


Please, My Dear

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Dominant) Female Reader has taken (submissive) Darth Vowrawn to a picnic where eating out and riding ensues.





	Please, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“You look so good like this.”

“I do? Would you mind describing it to me, as- well, you know why,” Vowrawn says, and you chuckle. You brush the blindfold on him, watching how he drags in breath. “Surely you must feel the restraints? Unless they’re too loose?” you ask, gazing at the bindings that you had just finished putting on him. A spreader bar for keeping his legs apart, and handcuffs for his hands that are currently above his head.

“Ah- They are tight enough, my dear,” Vowrawn murmurs. You smirk when you can see him test the restrains again. “Good, because as much as I enjoy seeing you like this, I would rather actually feel you,” you say, breathing out the last words huskily. Vowrawn hums and relaxes, his head falling back to the red and gold blanket.

You take him in with your eyes, admiring how hard and dripping his cock already is, even though you have barely touched it. But you know that your “picnics” in this park never fail to make him feel excited. Partly because of the chill, breezing air, and partly because of the chance to get caught. Not that the latter would really ever happen, as you always rent it out just for the two of you. But the thought is still there, and you both appreciate it very much.

While thinking this, you slip the rest of your clothing off, the arousal and the air making your nipples harden immediately. You pinch one of them and sigh, moving closer to Vowrawn whose head has perked up again. You pet his hair and he licks his lips while smiling, as if knowing what is going to happen next.

Not that he’s wrong, as you never pass down an opportunity to have his mouth on your cunt.

“One tap slow down, two taps stop,” you say, and Vowrawn nods. “As always,” he says, and you hum pleased. Even though you quite enjoy having him be a more confrontational submissive, moments like these tend to steal your heart away. You rub your clit, and it’s already slick, as setting him up like this, helpless and under your mercy, had been titillating as always.

You move yourself above his face, but don’t sit down quite yet. Your thighs quiver as he breathes out heavily, making you cunt throb. But you know that if you’re struggling, he’s struggling even more. “May I eat you out, my dear?” Vowrawn asks, his voice clearly restrained. He knows not to touch you before asking.

You pet his hair, and earn a deep sigh from him when you drag your nails against his scalp. You’re quiet for a while and let him wait, while touching your clit again. Vowrawn’s breath grows thicker, but he doesn’t move an inch. You smirk, lowering yourself down so that your cunt touches his lips. He breathes and lets out a little gasp, but still doesn’t move. You chuckle and pet his hair softly.

The breeze picks up, and you shiver, bringing the hand that’s not in Vowrawn’s hair back to your hard nipples. You twist them, and slowly grind against his face which both sent jolts to your throbbing cunt. You can’t take it anymore. “You may eat me out,” you order, and gasp audibly as he goes to work instantly.

Vowrawn’s tongue laps over your cunt with long, dragged out strokes that make you moan. You grind against his face, not caring about the ridges on it that scrape your thighs, and hold onto his hair. You occasionally move yourself up a little with shaky legs to let him breath. 

After the third breath break, you’re positively done with his teasing. “Suck it this time,” you breathe out, voice rough and part growly, as you lower yourself again. Vowrawn hums loudly against you, sending shivers down to your spine. You thank the Force that he’s on an agreeable mood, as he latches onto your cunt and begins sucking it hungrily, making you moan and dig your nails into his scalp harder.

You ride his face, and roll your eyes back with a groan as his tongue pushes inside you. “Fuck, Vowrawn!” you growl, and you can feel vibrations of laughter against your cunt that makes you even more breathless. You smack both of your hands against the picnic blanket, and arch your back when it becomes too much, and come to his face.

Two sharp taps bring you back, and you lift yourself off him, trying to catch your breath. But when your eyes find Vowrawn’s face, all the air in your lungs disappears. His face is smeared with your juices, and he’s breathing heavily, his head turned to you. You recover from your paralysis, feeling the heat appear between your legs again, and go take his blindfold off. 

Vowrawn’s eyes are hazy, but a slow grin appears on his face when his eyes find yours. “You tasted as exquisite as always,” he murmurs, licking his lips so deliberately that you realize he’s exaggerating. Again. “I bet,” you say while shaking your head in amusement. You ponder for a moment to put the blindfold back on him, but discard the idea. His eyes are gorgeous, especially like this.

“Dear…” 

You raise your brow at Vowrawn who’s looking at you expectantly. “Yes?” you ask, as if you don’t know what he wants, and bite your cheek not to laugh when he blinks in confusion. But, as always, he quickly regains, bringing one of his sweeter smiles on his lips. 

“Please, I want you around me,” he says, his voice soft and pleading. You know that he’s faking it, as he’s nowhere near that desperate. But he soon will be, you think, as your eyes take in his cock that stands between his forcefully parted legs thick and weeping.

You move closer, so that you can tap the spreader bar that is connected to his ankles. “This was a good find,” you say. “It was,” Vowrawn agrees after a small pause. You narrow your eyes and begin moving your fingers gently up his leg. “You don’t sound that enthusiastic about it,” you point out, and halt your movement as Vowrawn doesn’t answer.

“Vowrawn?”

“Ah- yes?” he asks, and his eyes drag away from your fingers to your face. You smirk, skipping the thigh and going straight to his cock. As you wrap your fingers around it, Vowrawn groans and bucks his hips up as his thighs tense up. However, you instantly release your hold. “Strike one,” you say and chuckle, when you hear him curse your name. 

“You know what happens when you get three,” you say, petting his thigh that twitches. “I know,” he murmurs, and gazes you again with heat in his eyes. “I apologize.”

The pleading apology makes your cunt throb pleasantly and you bring your free fingers to rub it. “If you think that you can charm me dropping this strike, you’re dead wrong,” you say, moving your fingers back to his cock more gently this time. Vowrawn hums, keeping his hips locked. “Good boy,” you praise, as you begin slowly stroking him. He continues his silent moans, only occasionally slipping out anything more than a simple gasp.

You look around your surroundings, and are annoyed to see that the breeze that had been here earlier has died down. It’s such a shame, as you had hoped for it to last since things are going to get heated again.

“Do you want me to ride you?” you ask, squeezing your hand tightly against the base of the cock. Vowrawn mumbles something incomprehensible, so you ask again. “Yes, please,” he murmurs, throwing you a rather lewd look. “I want to feel you around my cock, dear. I want to sob as you ride me, and feel your nails dig into my chest. I want to come so badly for you.”

“Yeah…” you say, sucking your lower lip while eyeing him critically, before you tighten your hold of him to make him groan. “I’m not that convinced,” you say, a little breathlessly as you’re slipping your own fingers in and out of your cunt to prepare for him.

“I want you to ride me hard,” Vowrawn breathes out right after your words. His chest is rising up and down heavily, and you can see that his thighs are twitching again, wanting to close. “I want to be fucked- taken by you. I want to feel you so badly, my dear, that I-”

Vowrawn gasps as you stroke his cock sharply, making dribbles of pre-cum leak from its slit. You grin, watching how tense and unyielding his body is while stroking him again, and making him moan. He’s so close. “I’m still not-” you say, but your words halt when you can feel his Force press against you hard.

Wrong move.

You quickly sent jolts of electricity through your hand into his cock, making him cry out. His head throws back and body arches, but he doesn’t come as you hold onto the base of his cock tightly. “Strike two,” you say loudly over his panting, to make sure that he hears you. “Can you hear-” “I can!” Vowrawn snaps, and you hum, bringing your hand from your cunt to rub his taut lower stomach. 

“Are you holding up okay?” you ask, changing your voice to soft. Even if you both enjoy the intensity, you don’t want it to go over. “I-I’m fine, my dear,” Vowrawn murmurs. His body relaxes a little, but the sweat that has gathered on his body from the exertion is a clear indication that he’s at the end of his durability.

“That’s good to hear, love,” you answer back to him still softly, while slowly releasing your hold off him. He huffs, and his body tenses up, but he doesn’t react in any other way. “I’m convinced,” you say, and hear a slight, tired snort as you climb on top of him. 

Vowrawn’s hazy eyes are surprisingly intense as they observe you, the redness burning brighter than usual, even though it’s hard to see due to his dilated pupils. You pat his chest comfortingly while guiding his cock inside of you. It’s a little tight, especially as you have already come once, but you quickly get used to it. 

You shiver as the ridges of Vowrawn’s cock rubs against your walls, and you can’t help but moan with him at the feeling. You bring your fingers to rub your clit, getting quite lightheaded from the thickness of him inside you. 

“For Force’s sake, you feel amazing,” you groan, digging your other hand in Vowrawn’s chest. He hums, concentrated on not coming first, even though your tightness must feel maddening. You settle on a slow pace, wanting to drag it out as long as possible which you know isn’t going to be that long at all. 

“Dear…” Vowrawn whines, and you groan, rubbing your clit rougher. You’re so close, but don’t want to rush it- _“Please, let me come.”_ …even though his pleads are making your cunt throb with burning desire to come. You huff, and shift your position to get a better angle where his cock will hit against your spot instead of rubbing it from the side.

“After me, love,” you remind breathlessly, as you begin riding faster. Your chest is rising up and down in quick succession, and you furiously drag small circles on your clit with your fingers. The pressure from that combined with his ridged cock inside of you, not to mention the whines he’s making, is enough to push you over the edge.

You throw your head back and moan Vowrawn’s name loud, continuing your ride as both of your hands clutch onto him. It only takes a few sharp rides to make him come too with a filthy, long moan that you have never heard him do before. He spills inside you which makes you shiver all over.

After that, both of you just take a moment to even out your breath. “You’re becoming really good at this,” Vowrawn says, and you chuckle at him. You lean to press a kiss against his lips that he eagerly answers to despite clearly being tired. “Maybe you’re just becoming worse at resisting me,” you point out, moving yourself so that he slips out of you. You both sigh at the feeling.

“If I have, that’s entirely because of you,” he murmurs, and a small smirk appears on his lips. “Well, if you insist that I take the glory…” you say, answering his smirk with your own. You both chuckle and kiss again. You nibble his lower lip eagerly, enjoying his weak groans. 

“Is nothing enough for you, my dear?” he asks, and you laugh. “When it comes to you? Then the answer is no,” you say, but pull yourself away from him. You can always continue this after you two have left from here.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
